Sasori, Deidara, dan Bintang
by Akasuna Deidara
Summary: "Danna, kenapa danna suka sekali menatap bintang un?" "Karena saat menatap bintang, aku teringat akan pancaran sinar di matamu." Ini hanya seulas kisah tentang Sasori dan Deidara. Juga sang bintang yang menjadi saksi kisah mereka. Fluff. (For SasoDei Romantic Day).


"Danna, kenapa danna suka sekali menatap bintang un?" "Karena saat menatap bintang, aku teringat akan pancaran sinar di matamu." Ini hanya seulas kisah tentang Sasori dan Deidara. Juga sang bintang yang menjadi saksi kisah mereka. Fluff. (For SasoDei Romantic Day).

Fanfic for Event SasoDei Romantic Day

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai**

**Theme: -When Spring Meet Romance **

**-Artist's Birthday**

**~Sasori, Deidara, dan Bintang~**

Sepasang iris Aquamarine dan iris Hazel menatap kegelapan langit bertaburan bintang. Angin malam berhembus pelan, memberi kesejukan tersendiri bagi mereka. Sesaat tak ada yang bicara, mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Ne, danna."

Hingga akhirnya sang pemilik mata Aquamarine lah yang pertama memecah keheningan.

"Hm?" sahut sang danna.

"Hal yang membuat danna tertarik hanya satu, yaitu seni –yang menurut danna adalah keabadian, un." Deidara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia hanya tersenyum ke arah langit dan menggenggam tangan Sasori dengan lebih erat.

Sasori tersenyum walaupun ia tahu Deidara tidak melihatnya. "Kau salah. Hal yang membuatku tertarik bukan hanya seni, tetapi juga dirimu."

Semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajah manis Deidara, namun ia tak membiarkan hal itu mengganggunya.

"Aku tau. Tapi... Danna, kenapa danna suka sekali menatap bintang?" tanya Deidara.

"Karena saat menatap bintang, aku teringat akan pancaran sinar di matamu," sahut Sasori, tenang.

Deidara tersenyum, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang danna. Mereka kembali terdiam. Deidara terkekeh pelan saat sekelopak bunga Sakura jatuh di hidungnya.

"Kukira karena bintang memiliki rasi yang bentuknya kalajengking, sesuai dengan arti nama danna un," ucap Deidara lagi.

Jemari Sasori bergerak perlahan untuk mengelus rambut pirang panjang milik Deidara yang membuatnya begitu kagum. Kenapa seseorang bisa memiliki rambut sehalus ini? Pikirnya berulang-ulang. Karenanya, ia tak pernah bosan untuk membelai rambut indah itu.

"Ya," sahut Sasori. "Itu juga salah satunya. Rasi bintang yang berbentuk kalajengking akan mengingatkanmu padaku. Jadi saat aku jauh, dan kau kesepian, tataplah langit dan kau akan menemukanku di sana."

Deidara mengangguk. "Tapi danna tidak akan pernah jauh dariku, un. Karena kemanapun danna pergi, aku pasti mengikuti."

Sasori mengecup puncak kepala Deidara. "Kau benar. Kita tidak akan pernah terpisah. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang berusaha untuk memisahkan kita, kita akan tetap berjuang untuk bisa bersama. Begitu kan?"

Kembali sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Deidara saat ia mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Sasori katakan.

"Tapi aku juga ingin memiliki suatu ikatan yang membuat kita benar-benar tidak terpisahkan. Ikatan suci yang hanya maut yang bisa memisahkan."

Deidara berkedip, ia tak mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud.

"Maksud danna un?"

Sasori menegakkan tubuh Deidara dan membuat Deidara menatap ke dalam matanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Deidara menatap Sasori penasaran. Namun rasa penasaran itu sirna begitu saja ketika Sasori membuka kotak merah yang ternyata berisikan sebuah cincin berlian.

"Deidara, atas nama cinta dan seluruh keabadian, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasori seraya berlutut di hadapan Deidara.

Deidara terkejut tentu saja. Bukannya ia tidak menginginkan pernikahan, hanya saja ia tak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan melamarnya seperti ini. Walau begitu, satu kata yang terlintas di kepala Deidara hanyalah kata 'ya'. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menolak ataupun menunda.

"Ya, danna."

Sasori tersenyum untuk menutupi keterkejutan di wajahnya. Ia menyematkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis tangan kanan Deidara kemudian mengecup punggung tangan kekasih tercinta.

"Terimakasih."

Deidara mengangguk. "Tapi khusus untuk pernikahan kita, maut pun tak akan bisa memisahkan."

Senyuman terukir di wajah Sasori saat ia mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan.

"Bintang menjadi saksinya," ucap Deidara.

"Ya, bintang menjadi saksinya," ujar Sasori seraya berdiri lalu menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

Dengan senang hati Deidara membalas pelukan hangat Sasori.

"Satu lagi," ucap Sasori.

"Apa itu, danna un?"  
"Selamat ulang tahun, Deidara."

_END_

Oke judulnya aneh banget ._.

Saya bukan pendatang baru disini, tapi salam kenal. xD Ada yang bisa nebak siapa saya? /siapalo /gakpenting

Happy Birthday Deidara.

Semoga Deidara panjang umur, sehat selalu, dan selalu disayangi maupun menyayangi Sasori.

Happy SasoDei Romantic Day

Semoga pairing ini tetap menjadi pairing yang penuh feel.

Sekian, review?


End file.
